Remedy
by OctobersAutumn
Summary: What happens when Sakura decides to get wasted and Kakashi tries to prevent men from taking advantage of her, including himself ? You're about to find out! One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own Masashi Kishimoto. But I do own certain images of Kakashi ;D

A/N: Well here you go. The next One-Shot. I actually have something to write for school and my A levels about 20 pages in one week but everytime I sit down to write something it's a fan fiction... I guess I'm cursed...or lazy..choose. I don't know...To the story: I really have problems imagining Kakashi telling Sakura bluntly that he loves her together with some roses and chocolate...but in my twisted mind they simply belong together. That story is one way that doesn't seem to OOc to me...well at least I hope. I intendet to make a lemon out of it, but honestly I would be scared for good and never be able to watch Naruto without blushing...very mature I know :D (I like reading them, though*blushes*)

I'll let you read. Just one more thing: Please review...I need it :D Happy reading!

* * *

Remedy

There she was. Sitting at the the bar alone and lonely. Resting her forhead against the sleazy wood, head hiding in the crook of her arms. In front of her three emptied shots and a worried barkeeper. Against her right ankle leaned a huge bag containing her medic uniform, which was bathed in blood.

Kakashi watched her from the entrance of the small seedy pub. He knew that she must have stopped by right after work. It has been an awfully hot day, now however it had cooled down and she was still wearing her black hotpants and red scoop-necked sleeveless top, which clung thight to her curves, clearly showing her cleavage.

It was just the same outfit he had seen her in, when he had ran into her that morning, the first time he had seen it on her, it had nearly driven him crazy. He didn't like to think about his former student in that specific kind of way but he could even less stand other man olging her. He made his way through the crowd and towards her.

"Give me some more shots please…" Her voice sounded flat, even to herself.

"You've already had seven tonight." She could see the barkeepers disapproving frown.

"Good stroke of business for you I'd say…" She tried her best to smile at him.

The barkeepers frown only deepened. It wasn't like he minded drunk girls at all in his bar, most of them would even keep him company during the night.

But he had seen her several times nearly shattering Ichirakus, when she was sober and pissed, he only could imagine what she would do to his beloved pub when she was intoxicated, granted that she was one of the aggressive drinkers. After all she was the hokages apprentice and Tsunade clearly was one of them.

"Okay, but promise you won't destroy anything, kay?" he flashed ,what he hoped to be, a dazzling smile.

She laughed. "Don't worry I need it to soothe me." She got a glimpse of his complacent face and she could nearly hear his now perverted thoughts. She snorted in disgust. She would never go that low and actually sleep with a horny barkeeper. He however misinterpreted her actions and turned around to look for a new bottle.

Again she rested her head against the sticky wood. She didn't even bother to look up when somebody sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yo." The familiar sound of voice made her raise her head. Sakura saw Kakashi rising his right hand, left hand holding his little orange companion.

She groaned. "You know what, forget about the shots just give me the bottle." Kakashi didn't like the way the man behind the bar grinned and that he gave her only one glass didn't make it any better.

"I take it that you're not happy to see me…" he tried to sound hurt, but he knew that the pink-haired woman had a hell of a day and that all she wanted was a few drinks to forget. He himself came here for that reason.

"Give me a glass I help her finishing the bottle." He noticed that the barkeeper didn't seem to be happy about the turn of events. Well, he woudn't allow anyone to take advantage of his former student, not even himself.

"Kakashi…" He could see her blush.

He looked up from a especially arousing side of his lates Icha Icha volume and shoved it back into his back pocket. He simply had to stop reading when he was around her. His mind could picture the 22 years old pinkette just all to clearly as the heroine of his favorite novel.

"Yes?" He poured himself some of the clear fluid.

"I really need to get wasted." She looked at him sternly.

The jounin couldn't help but to laugh at her expression. "Go right ahead then."

"I don't want to get wasted all alone. It's pathetic". She pointed out, blushing even deeper.

"Sakura…" He noticed that his hand still lingered on her shoulder and he quickly shoved it in his pocket. "I won't get wasted in a place like this, not when you're around."

"Oh and why would that be?" now she was pouting, but a decent blush still graced her face.

The cring of his lone eye gave his smile away. He just couldn't help himsef but to grin again at her expression. She was simply adorable when she was huffy.

"Because here are way to many man who could and would take advantage of you when you're wasted and I don't like the thought of it…"

Sakura downed her drink in one swig. "Kakashi my day was a living hell I lost three patients I don't care whether someone takes advantage of me I need to get wasted and then I need to get laid!"

The silver haired man also emptied his drink in one gulp. He tried to hide his worry, but he knew she could read his expression easily. "Talk to me about it."

"I don't really feel like talking" she poured herself some more and chugged it.

"Try it." Again his hand found her bare shoulder.

"Okay, today several teams came back from missions and every single injury was life-threatining. I could save nine, but I was running out of chakra before I could finish treating the last three and they died."

"But that isn't you're fault."

"Tell that the families…"

"You're not to blame for their loss Sakura…" his voice had an almost tender ring to it. She loved him talking like that. It always made her body react in a close to indecent way. Alas he didn't often talk like that. Maybe it wasn't that bad, though, since she knew eventually she couldn't stick around without wanting to touch him, when he kept that up.

She shook her head. She couldn't think about it. Not now when she was getting drunk and was losing her self-control.

"But it shouldn't be that way. We shinobi shouldn't always be threatened by death. We're no tool…not only, at least…We have family!"

"Okay what else is there?" Caught.

"What?" her eyes widened with false innocence, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"There's something else bothering you. Tell me."

She realized his hand was still resting on her shoulder, causing her skin to tingle.

"Naruto is currently on a S-rank mission…"

"I see…and you're worried that they won't come back…you really love him, don't you?"

Of course. He always had to held that stupid lie she had told Naruto when she was sixteen against her. But now she couldn't hear the gentle sarcasm he usually used when talking about that certain event.

"You know it's not like that…he's like my brother…"

"Then why are you that worried? You know that there's no way he won't come back." Was there a hint of jealousy in his voice? Couldn't be. It was probably due to the now nearly empty bottle that she heard something like that.

"I'm worried about Hinata…" she couldn't keep it any longer to herself. She really didn't want Kakashi to think that she had a crush on her best friend. Why did it matter to her that much? Well, she knew it but she was far from admitting.

"Hinata?" his voice was low but suprised. His thump slowly moved in circles over her bare skin. He seemed to think about something, not paying attention to what he was doing.

She felt herself reacting to his touch more than she should have and shot him an inquiring look.

When he caught her glance he quickly pulled away leaving her longing for his touch. Now that the bottle was empty he ordered another one. Even though he had said that he didn't want to get wasted he now was nearly as drunk as her, Sakura noted smugly.

"So what about Hinata?" he raised an eybrow enquiringly. Shocked the kunoichi noted that she hadn't said a word for what seemed to be at least five minutes and even worse that she had looked the entire time on his not-gloved hands.

"She is pregnant and I think she will lose the Baby when she doesn't stop worrying and Naruto doesn't even know that he will become a father in about eight months…"

Kakashi who had taken another swig once she had started speeking – or rather slurring - now chocked and coughed not sure whether he really just heard that the just married couple were about to become parents.

Grinning Sakura clapped on his back. An astonished copy nin was always the best one. Well, despite a copy nin without mask of course. The medic had never seen his bare face before but because of his chough attack he completely forgot to pull his mask properly back over his face after his latest swig.

Alas she couldn't see much except for the beginning of what seemed to be a straight nose high cheek bones and the start of a two-day-old beard.

"Well now I know that you're only wearing your mask because you're so lazy…" Despite herself and that bad joke she had to laugh.

Flabbergasted he touched his cheek. "Oh…" was all that escaped his mouth. But she could swear that she had seen a soft touch of pink gracing his cheek before he adjusted his mask to hide his face once again.

"I'm not that lazy, Sakura…" he cringed his lone eye. "I…had other things on my mind…" He really didn't feel like telling her that he had spend all day with sparring because he couldn't get the image of her, wearing only her black shorts, out of his Icha Icha corrupted mind.

"Tell me then." Glassy emerald eyes tried to catch his onyx ones. He coud tell that she was more than tipsy now. He himself could feel his gaze sway ever so slightly.

Enough, he had to take her home as long a he was still in control of his…instincts.

"Sakura it's late we should go home…"

"Only if you tell me!" There he was feeling strangely attracted to his former student and there she was acting like a child. That made it at least easier to shake his perverted thoughts off.

"I'll tell you on the way…"

"I really don't feel like leaving…you could lend me your Icha Icha…"

"What?"

"If you want to go you can leave and I could read until I feel like going home…with someone."

"Okay..here you go…read it…but I'll stay if you were to go home with someone you're to go home with me." Feeling frustrated with the drunk woman he gave her his book.

He didn't know why he got so angry but it had certainly something to do with her wanting to go home with one of those creeps. It wasn't the Sakura he knew. There was something else that seemed to bother her. Maybe when he was patient enough she would tell him.

"Kakashi what are you talking about?" clearly misinterpreting his words she blushed a deep red. Why she didn't hit him the instant she got him wrong he couldn't tell. It made him complacent, though, that it seemed to be something that didn't disgust her.

"Sakura…" again he tried to catch her eyes. It caused her to blush even deeper. "That wasn't what I ment…Just don't do something like that…or someone…That's simply not you. No matter what happened I'm here and no matter what else happened you can tell me, always." He tried to sound calming and managed in spite of his worry to add a gentle ring to his voice. Surprised he saw her reacting in a way he hadn't expected. Instead of relaxing herself a bit she tensed.

"What?" Again he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Wha…no…I just liked the words more than I should have…I mean…forget it…I…I'll read…it…your porn…romance…stop looking at me like that!" God she was drunk. How could she ever allow herself to get wasted with him around. If she only were that wasted that she wouldn't remember their talk. But she knew that she would smack her head as soon as she woke the next morning. Much to her further embarrassment the jounin couldn't keep his amused expression to himself. He was _radiating_ waves of amusement.

"Aw, come one you're cute when you're drunk."

"If I only could say the same thing about you…"

"You could…"

"No I couldn't your just annoying…"

"That hurts." Despite his words he was still grinning.

She sighed. "I know maybe it's better this way…"

"What are you talking about?" Again he couldn't follow her. It wasn't because he was drunk. Even if he had been sober he wouldn't get her. Not even if she were to speak clearly instead of mumbling and felt himself growing more and more frustrated with her. He wanted to understand her, to comfort her, to hold her and well…he mentally smacked himself. Not now. He had to snap out of it.

Sakura meanwhile had opened his beloved book and started reading where he had stopped. He watched her frowning and blushing at the pages. He knew what she was reading and he was slightly embarrassed.

It was the part where the hero met the engaged sexy younger sister of an old friend. The paragraph, which Sakura was reading, was about her seducing him and him clearly failing in resisting her. It was for that that he had stopped reading earlier this evening.

He could see her fidgeting under his gaze. Finally she looked up. Eyes wide but far from telling him something about her thoughts or feelings.

Suddenly he felt the strange urge to defend his choice of reading.

"Er…hehe.. you know its' not always like…and this couple isn't the main couple…you know…" he scratched his neck not sure what he could say to let it seem less…reflecting. Fact was that it unfortunately was the main couple and recently that sort of matter made it his favorite Icha Icha volume.

"I kinda like it…okay perhaps you shouldn't give it to someone overly feministic…but still… it's well written…" she blushed again.

He couldn't trust his ears. Had she just claimed to like a _porn_ book? "Okay that's it. We're going home!" The silver haired man tried to stand up and to pull his former drunk student along with him, failing. Kakashi hadn't realized how drunk he had really been until he stood there clutching at the bar and seeing Sakura cling to him.

"Fine, but you have to lend me Icha Icha. Unlike you I can't go around reading it completely unaffected…"

He paused in steering her towards the exit to look her in te eyes. "You really like it?"

The kunoichi smiled. "I haven't read that much but it was actully kinda…arousing…and Jiraya really was a master of words…I miss him…"

"Yeah me, too…" both stepped into the cool night, looking wistful.

"I thought so, no more porn books for Kakashi…" stumbling and clining onto him as they mad their way, she laughed.

"I actually like them because of the plot…I'm not that much of an pervert as you might think." Grinning he ruffled her hair. "And I don't need books to…well have a good time."

"I heard _that_. You're a popular subject of talk around the hot springs you know…" a hidden laugh was clearly audible in her voice. He loved it. It made him smile.

"So are you."

"You're drunk" Surprised Kakashi bumped into a high wooden fence.

"What?"

"Oh, Come on! Nobody is talking about me, when they could be talking about Ino or any other kunoichi…"

Feeling again strangely frustrated with her as she tried to start walking again, he spun her around, pressing her back against the fence.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?" Sakura tried to catch his eye, she looked fearful…and way too fragile.

"I don't…I don't know…" He shook his head. Alcohol clouding his mind. "Just don't say you're not beautiful or whatever…anyway it's cold you should wear some more clothing…" He mumbled, thankful for his mask that prevented his face from giving his blush away.

"Oh shoot! I've forgotten my bag…not that I can use it anymore it's soaked with blood…" She stroke her arms and noticed a horripilation. Unfortunately for her it wasn't because she was cold but because of him invading her private space. She could feel the tingling sensation and the chills it sent down her spine. Still she tried to deny it. He would never agree…

"Well then…" He shed off his forehead protector, his jounin vest and his black shirt, inevitably flexing his muscles as he did. The lattest he handed her.

"That will keep you warm."

"Kakashi, maybe two minutes and I'm home you have to walk across town to get home. I'd rather see you wearing it. You're such an annoying patient when you're can't walk that far in only you're undershirt, vest and mask, the forehead protector doesn't count."

"I'm also wearing pants and shoes you know" He winked at her. The Pinkett however only crossed her arms.

"You can give it back to me when we get to your apartment." With that he started walking and she hurried to keep up with him nearly falling down when she pulled his sweater over her head.

What was that about? Had he lost his mind…? He couldn't press her against a fence and tell her that she was beautiful…Not to mention that it had taken all his will power to prevent himself from kissing her. God would he be happy when this night was over and his body would stop acting on is own account.

They walked together the next minutes in companiable silence until they reached her building and then her apartment on the third floor.

It was then when she got wistful. She didn't want to end the night just like that. Moreover she really didn't want to give him back his black jounin shirt. It smelled nice. She couldn't define the mell. It wasn't any colone. It was just him.

"Er…Sakura are you sniffing my shirt?" He chuckled.

"N..no I guess I just caught a cold…It's really freezing…" stuttering she tried to evade his gaze.

"Hm…"seeming to be deep in thoughts he began to play with a pink strand of hers.

Now. She had to do it. Mabe it was because the rest of the alcohol kicked in she didn't know. She simply had to ask.

"Kakashi…do yo want to come in?" Again she blushed.

"I don't think that it would be a good idea…" His eyes however were wistful.

"Look I now I said I need to get laid and stuff but at the moment I simply need somebody to hold and talk to me…I'm sure I have some wine…or tea…oh and you still haven't told me what is bothering you." She suddenly remembered.

"Sakura I can't…I need to go…keep the shirt…" He spun around ready to leave.

"Wait!" The medic got hold of his left arm and this time she spun him around. His forehead protector, only tied loosened round his head, felt down. His mismatching eyes were agonized.

"You're making this harder any damn minute…just let me go and get the alcohol out off your system…you don't want this…trust me…"

"But I want you…to be with me…tonight…please." Her voice was only a whisper.

Damn he had done it, she was hurt. He didn't deserve her. No matter what he was doing it was wrong…

"I don't deserve to be with you…and you're drunk…you don't know what you're doing…"

"It doesn't matter whether you think you deserve me or not. It has nothing to do with anything. Maybe I really don't know what I'm getting myself in to. But that's not because I'm drunk. God, Kakashi you don't have to sleep with me, you know, if it disgusts you that much. I think if you're leaving tonight I'm beyond remedy. I'm breaking! Damn…I've seen so many corpses…so many tears…in just one damn day…It's too much. I don't want to worry about you too. Whether you make it home or whether you're being send away for ANBU stuff…" She wasn't crying. She wasn't sad. She was angry and frustrated. And she had every right for that. There she was pleading to not leave her alone even if it was just for a night. It was Sasuke all over again. But he simply couldn't…could he?

"Sakura…I'm not a good choice if you need a remedy…" Despite herself she had to smile at his choice of words.

"I don't care as long as you stay…"

"Wellthen, I don't know if I can cure you…but I'll try"

In a fraction of second she felt herself pressed against the cool wall and Kakashi against her body.

He looked at her. She had never seen that look in his eyes before. Quickly he pulled down his mask and the crooked smile he gave her made her knees turn to jelly.

Then he kissed her. Slowly and gently, but when she responed it he kissed her passionatly. It hooked every breath out of her. His lips were full and soft. It made her crazy. She couldn't think, everything was spinning.

With his left hand at the wall he supported himself, the right one rested at her back pressing her against him. Her arms were flung around his neck, burried in his messy mop of silver hair.

As often as he had dreamed of that moment as much he had to realize that his imagination wasn't nearly as good as reality.

He could feel her reacting at his touch and when he traced her outlines with his fingertips. He could hear her moan ever so slightly. He had to grin.

Obviously he wasn't the only one who had longed for that kiss. He still wasn't entirely sure whether he was doing the right thing, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. Blame it on the alcohol.

After a while what seemed to be a blissful eternity of only a seond they had to break away to refill their lungs with some oxygen.

"Sakura…?" he murmured against her forehead.

"Hm…" Here eyes were still closed.

"I won't sleep with you…"

"You never said you would…"

"But it's not because I don't want to…"

"Kakashi you're ruining the moment!" Green eyes looked at him reproachfully.

"I…I love you…that's what's bothered me…and that's why I want to make it right…"

Instead of an reply she kissed him. It wasn't as passionately as it was the first time it was soft and reassuring.

"I have the day off…we have plenty of time to make it right…"


End file.
